


It’s Okay:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fire & Ice Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boxing, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Exercising, F/M, Friendship, General, Guilt, Gyms, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Post-Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Sacrifice, Sad, Sadstuck, Self-Sacrifice, Talking, Workout/Workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Greer comes over to see him, What does she say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	It’s Okay:

*Summary: Greer comes over to see him, What does she say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Steve was getting his body back into shape, He was getting over his ordeal slowly. He was thinking of Kang, & what he put him through, Especially in the tank. The Five-O Commander was grunting, & kicking the hell out of the punching bag.

 

“Mmmmm, Still looking good, McGarrett”, Greer said, as she was watching him workout. The Former Seal said with a smile, “You are still looking sexy, as ever”, She blushed a little bit, & thanked him. He took a break, pulled off his gloves, & went towards her.

 

He indicated for her to sit down, & handed her some water, “Steve, I just want to say that I am so sorry that things went straight to hell, I promise you that it’s all worth it, Cause we got Hennessy’s killers at the end”, As she was saying this, Steve could feel the guilt radiating off of her.

 

“Please don’t feel guilty, You shouldn’t feel guilty at all, You saved my life, I will forever be grateful to you”, She got emotional, & smiled at him, as she told him this, as she regained her composure.

 

“I do, Cause of me, You almost got killed, & I couldn’t live with that, You were the biggest part of my life, Even if we didn’t end things well, I love you, & I always will”, The Hunky Brunette smiled, & invited her to stay for dinner.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
